Many portable devices, for example mobile telephones, are equipped with a display such as a glass or plastic display window for providing information to the user. Furthermore such display windows are now commonly used as touch sensitive inputs. In some cases the apparatus can provide a visual feedback and audible feedback when recording a touch input. In some further devices the audible feedback is augmented, with a vibrating motor used to provide a haptic feedback so the user knows that the device has accepted the input.
Furthermore such devices typically also use electro-acoustic transducers to produce audio for earpiece and integrated hands free (IRF) operations as well as for alert tones. The moving coil dynamic speaker configuration used is typically relatively large in relation to the volume within the device and require specific signal processing considerations in order that the acoustic frequency response is acceptable. Furthermore moving coil transducers can attract contaminants such as small iron particles from within the internal volume of the device and also through ports provided to enable acoustic wave transmission from the speaker to the external environment. These contaminants can cause distortion and faults within the speakers significantly reducing the lifetime of the device.
Statement
According to an aspect, there is provided a speaker comprising: a case; a display configured to display an image; at least one vibrating element configured to actuate the display to move the display relative to the case to generate acoustic waves; a gasket interfacing the case and the display; and a transceiver located within a speaker internal volume.
The case may be a unibody case. Alternatively the case may comprise multiple parts, for example a side surface plus a battery cover.
The at least one vibrating element may comprise at least one piezo-electric transducer.
The gasket may comprise a suspension part coupled at one end to case and at another end to the display, wherein the suspension part is configured to suspend the display relative to the case by the bending force of the suspension part, such that the display assembly is configured to move relative to the case.
The suspension part may be a resilient folded surface, configured to suspend the display relative to the case by the bending force of the resilient folded surface.
The gasket may comprise a first support part configured to lock the gasket position within the speaker so as to provide a fixed suspension in the direction of movement of the display.
The gasket may comprise a second support part configured to form a frame which is coupled to the display so as to couple the display to the suspension part of the gasket.
The display may comprise a support ring configured to support the display and coupled to the gasket.
The display may comprise a display frame substantially surrounding the display and coupled to the at least one vibrating element.
The display frame may comprise at least one stop enabling the display to move in at least one axis and configured to mechanically limit the motion of the display in the at least one axis.
The speaker may further comprise at least one further internal component, wherein the at least one further component comprises: an internal chassis; at least one camera; at least one microphone; at least one data socket; at least one power socket; a printed wiring board; a printed circuit board; a SIM assembly; an input key or button; a camera flash; a battery; and a battery frame.
The speaker may further comprise at least one port wherein the speaker internal volume is ported to the exterior of the speaker by the at least one port.
The at least one port may comprise: a breathing hole; a AV jack hole; a USB hole; a power port configured to receive a power plug; and a data port configured to receive a data plug.
The speaker internal volume may be divided into chambers by at least one internal component such to provide a tuned response for the speaker.
The tuned response may be a tuned frequency response.
The at least one vibrating element may be configured to actuate the display to move the display relative to the case to generate localised tactile effects on the display.
The localised tactile effects may comprise a haptic feedback.
The transceiver may be at least one of: a radio frequency transmitter; a radio frequency receiver; a cellular engine.
The speaker internal volume may be formed based on at least internal surfaces of the case, the display and the gasket.
The display may comprise at least one of: a display component; and a display window.
The at least one vibrating element may be configured to actuate the display by at least one of: a direct coupling between the vibrating element and the display; and an indirect coupling between the vibrating element and the display.
The speaker internal volume may be based on the internal dimensions of the case, display and the gasket.
The gasket may be configured to provide a tuned performance for at least one of: an acoustic output and a haptic feedback.
The tuned performance may be based on at least one of: a shape of the gasket; a material of the gasket; and dimensions of the gasket.
The gasket may substantially surround the periphery of the display.
According to a second aspect, there is provided a speaker comprising: casing means; means for displaying an image; means for actuating the means for displaying an image relative to the casing means to generate acoustic waves; means for interfacing the casing means and means for displaying an image; and means for transmitting or receiving a radio frequency signal located within a speaker internal volume.
The casing means may be a unibody case.
The means for actuating may comprise at least one piezo-electric transducer.
The means for interfacing may comprise suspension means coupled at one end to the casing means and at another end to the means for displaying an image, wherein the suspension means are configured to suspend the means for displaying an image relative to the casing means by the bending force of the suspension means, such that the means for displaying an image is configured to move relative to the casing means.
The suspension means may be a resilient folded surface, configured to suspend the means for displaying an image relative to the casing means by the bending force of the resilient folded surface.
The means for actuating may be configured to move the means for displaying an image relative to the casing means to generate localised tactile effects on the means for displaying an image.
An electronic device may comprise a speaker as described herein.